De noche
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Dawn halla a Paul entrenando y no presta la atencion, pero de noche, por un paseo nocturno, cosas curiosas hara. Como ¿Infiltrarse en la habitacion de la persona mas amargada e insoportable que pudo conocer? Definitivamente que fue una noche extraña.


Hola gente bonita, yo no gusto mucho del Ikari, pero estas situaciones se me hacen comicas y viendolo desde mi punto de vista, no seria uno romantico, pero si gracioso. Fanaticas del Ikari, de algun modo, esto es Ikari :D Asi que espero que lo disfruten :3

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Uno que otra insinuacion pervertidona, pero nada subido de tono y puro comico :D

* * *

**De noche**

Se estiro y bostezo mientras caminaba directo al centro Pokemon. Hoy había sido un día pesado para ella, entrenar a sus pokemon para el concurso que se celebrara en dos días era un arduo trabajo, en especial por que ella no solo se dedicaba a la belleza de los ataques si no también a la fuerza. También tiene cierto fanatismo por las batallas Pokemon, aunque claro que no presionaba de más a sus Pokemon.

- ¿Seguro que puedes andar Prinplup?- pregunto a su Pokemon que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado por los inicios del bosque, ya cerca de la civilización.

- Prin-plup- canto emocionado el pingüino azul mientras saltaba.

Dawn sonrío. Hace poco que su Piplup había evolucionado a este majestuoso Pokemon, definitivamente se emociono, ahora era mas fuerte y mas grande. El ahora Prinplup se sentía bien e incluso se entrenaba mas duro para poder llegar a ser un Empoleon. Claro que la peliazul extrañara disfrazarlo, pero si su Pokemon es feliz, ella también.

Levanto la vista de su Pokemon, curiosa por el ruido que acababa de oír y se acerco a unos arbustos, al otro lado parecía haber un terreno extenso, perfecto para entrenar. Desde allí vio a un Torterra lanzar un ataque a un Electivire.

Movió su vista hacia la persona que entrenaba a esos dos Pokemon y pudo ver claramente a un chico no muy alto y delgado. Su cabello era lo que lo hacia resaltar.

- Paul…- murmuro la chica al diferenciarlo- vámonos Prinplup- le dijo a su Pokemon y regreso por su camino. El Pokemon la obedeció sin rechistar.

Dawn se hubiera acercado a saludar o algo, pero prefirió omitir esa idea por obvias razones. Tan obvias como el comportamiento despreciable de Paul. Ese chico era un amargado, caprichoso y malcriado, aunque se halla despedido de Ash de una forma mas calmada quedando como "apenas conocidos", ella era conciente que ese chico le crearía un dolor de cabeza. ¡Que Arceus le diera gloria a la persona capaz de aguantar al de cabello violeta!

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos sin sentido, tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar como dejar a sus Pokemon descansar en el centro Pokemon y después ir con Prinplup a pasear o comer helado. Relajarse después de un entrenamiento que empezó a horas tempranas de la mañana.

-o-o-o-o-

Estaba cayendo en sueño y se reloj marcaba como las tres de la mañana. Otra vez paso de horas con el entrenamiento y debía ir a descansar, ya mañana dejaría a sus Pokemon con la enfermera. Ahora solo quería echarse en su cama y dormir un poco.

A diferencia del salón principal, los pasillos de las habitaciones estaban a total oscuras, solo siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Aquel ambiente era tétrico, pero decidió no prestarle atención y seguir con su camino.

Ingreso a su habitación asignada ya adormilado he hizo un leve empujón para cerrar la puerta. No oyó nada que le demostrara que se cerro, pero le echo la culpa a su sueño y solo se acerco a su cama y se acostó sin prestar mas atención a nada.

-o-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos con algo de pánico, pero solo vio el techo oscuro de la habitación. Respiro aliviada al darse cuenta que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Se sentó en la cama y vio que todo seguía en penumbras, debían ser las cuatro de la mañana o algo. Miro a su costado y hallo a Prinplup despertándose por el ruido de la cama al moverse.

- Perdón por levantarte- se disculpo la peliazul y el Pokemon solo asintió.

La chica se puso a pensar. Siempre que estaba en su casa y ella tenia una pesadilla, ella se levantaba e iba a la cocina por algo que tomar o comer. Cuando viajaba con Ash y Brock, ella solo se volvió a dormir para no molestar a sus amigos.

Pero ahora ella estaba sola. ¡Podía ir a comer!

Sonrío ante eso, aunque aun tuviera sueño, también se le antojo un postre.

Se levanto de la cama bajo la mirada curiosa del pingüino.

- Voy por algo que comer ¿Quieres venir?- el Pokemon bostezo y eso fue suficiente para que Dawn entendiese- bien, yo iré por algo, tu puedes seguir durmiendo- Prinplup asintió y volvió a recostarse en la esquina de la cama. La peliazul sonrío y salio de la habitación dejándola a oscuras.

La chica miro sus botas rosas, combinaban perfecto con su pantalón de dormir. Ya no usaba el bluson rosa pálido, ahora solo se conformaba con el polo sin mangas blanco que siempre llevaba debajo de su vestido, le quedaba hasta la cadera y era cómodo.

Bostezo y camino por los oscuros pasillos tratando de orientarse, descubriendo al instante por que camino debe ir para llegar al salón principal del centro donde estaban las maquinas expendedoras. Aunque todavía debía bajar al primer piso para eso.

Camino un poco hasta que noto una puerta, lo que la resaltaba del resto es que esta estaba abierta, no totalmente, pero se podía ver que no estaba cerrada.

Dawn al inicio decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir con su camino, pero como la curiosidad humana la llamaba se acerco sigilosamente hacia la puerta y pego ojo ahí.

La habitación estaba oscura y apenas se podía percibir las cosas, pero logro notar algo sobre la cama ¿Había alguien? ¿Por qué no cerro la puerta?

Abrió un poco la puerta y adentro medio cuerpo, agudizando los ojos para diferenciar mejor a la persona de adentro. Casi le da un paro cardiaco al darse cuenta que se trataba de Paul, quien al parecer estaba dormido y no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Cuando menos cuenta se dio, estaba cerrando la puerta.

…

…

¡Pero con ella adentro!

Dawn se maldijo por no pensar en lo que hacia y quiso abrirla para salir de ahí, pero llevo su vista a Paul y noto que la habitación era notoria con la luz que entraba de la ventana. Otra vez la curiosidad la llamo y se acerco al cuerpo en la cama, hasta estar al lado de este, aunque Paul estuviera por el lado contrario… tampoco es que la chica quisiera estar tan cerca… no se imagina el escándalo que habrá si el chico se levantaba y la veía ahí.

Dawn inclino la cabeza al ver mejor a Paul, claro que ella ya había notado que el entrenador tenia un cuerpo igual de andrógeno que el de Ash, pero nunca se dio cuenta que sus rasgos eran mas finos que los de Ash. Quizá por que Paul siempre estaba con el seño fruncido y su actitud de perra. Hace que su forma de ser resalte más que su imagen.

La peliazul se sentó en ese lado de la cama…

… Dos adolescentes de quince años en una cama a oscuras… Vaya que la mente de la peliazul empezaba a volar. Negó rápidamente con al cabeza quitándose esas ideas… parece que si se le marco un poco el comportamiento de Brock en ella, era de esperar.

Y por supuesto que tampoco tenia sentido, Paul estaba dormido y en alguna parte de su mente a Dawn se le hacia la idea de que el chico era virgen.

Claro que Dawn no sabia TODA la razón que tenia.

Aunque ella fuera virgen también, no niega que llegaba a mas de besos y de algo que si estaba segura es que Paul ni cerca de un estrechamiento de manos esta.

Tanto divagar en sus pensamientos, no se percato que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, cayendo en el sueño. Por simple impulso se echo en la cama y se dejo descansar.

-o-o-o-o-

Abrio los ojos con cansancio, no sabe que lo levanto, pero si que hubo algo, quiza un golpe en su ventana o algo. Apenas diferenciaba, pero se percato que era de noche asi que seguiria durmiendo. Giro para poder acomodarse mejor.

…

Sintio algo extraño a su lado. No podia ser su bolso, él lo habia dejado caer al suelo a la hora de entrar a su habitación, tampoco puede ser uno de sus Pokemon por el simpe hecho de que él no los libera fuera de batalla o mantenimiento por mas pequeños que algunos sean.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, asustado, al darse cuenta que era un cuerpo y rápidamente se sentó en la cama, al fin logrando notar mejor al otro cuerpo, sin saber de quien se trataba.

…

…

…

- ¡Auch!- grito Dawn al sentir una patada en su costilla y al instante callo al piso.

La lámpara de la habitación se encendió.

- ¡¿Quién demo…?! ¡¿TÚ?!- decir que Paul estaba alterado, era poco. Si de la nada te despiertas y ves que no estas solo, cualquiera se asusta; pero su miedo paso a rabia cuando diferencia, a penas, a la persona que estaba a su lado y ahora estaba en el piso.

- ¿Eh?- la chica lleva su mano a su costilla para sobar aquel golpe, pero abre los ojos con pánico al percatarse de lo que pasa en el entorno.

Ella…

Se coló en la habitación…

Y se quedo dormida…

Si, la chica sabía que habría un escándalo y esta vez el enojo de Paul era bien fundamentado.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- el chico no se había levantado de la cama, pero no era necesario, se veía su enojo donde sea.

- Yo…- la chica trago duro, no había explicaciones para eso y aunque las tuviera, seria inútil… aun así igual podría ser denunciada, así que no perdía nada con intentar excusarse- t-tuve una pesadilla- sonrío nerviosa.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- ¡¿Me tomas por idiota?!- Paul se cruzo de brazos, viéndola con el mismo enojo, pero en parte indignación por creer si quiera que ella se creería algo tan entupido como eso.

- ¡NO! c-claro que no- se rasco la nuca sin saber que decir, hasta que recordó el por que inicio todo- solo que vi tu… puerta y esta estaba abierta- el pelimorado pareció acordarse de algo y se abofeteo mentalmente por no haber hecho caso al no escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, PERO AUN ASI NO ERA EXCUSA.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "Y"?- Dawn trato de mantener la conversación a un ritmo, aun en el piso- era peligroso, ¿Te imaginas que pervertido pudo haber entrado aquí? Arceus, yo no quisiera ni imaginarlo, tuviste suerte que estaba paseando por aquí, Paul- se señalo a si misma con cierto aire de seguridad, esperando convencer al chico. Claro que este no era una persona fácil.

- Pues cualquier persona hasta con medio cerebro se hubiera solo dedicado a cerrar la puerta y seguir con su camino, pervertida- dijo molesto, utilizando lo dicho por la chica en su contra.

Dawn miro indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así?

- Yo no soy pervertida.

- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces dime que hacías en mi cama?- seguía igual de molesto, pero igual decidió burlarse- no me imagino las cosas que debiste haber pensado- claro que el chico no creía que eso fuera cierto. Quizá la chica, de la cual apenas solo se la anduvo de tarada por ahí.

La chica estaba molesta, lo cual no la dejo darse cuenta de la estupidez que acabaría diciendo.

- Pues es una pena, con lo divertido que es…- su sonrisa de burla y tono de superioridad, nada común en ella, se desvaneció al percatarse de lo que dijo. Observo con detenimiento las facciones de Paul. Ya dando por hecho su muerto al ver como el rostro pálido del chico enrojecía y su expresión se volvió ira e indignación, más de lo que ya estaba.

De la nada algo choco en su cara… un despertador. Eso fue el alerta para que Dawn saliera de esa habitación lo más rápido posible. Se levanto y salio corriendo de ahí, sin importarle cerrar la puerta oyendo los gritos de furia de Paul y sus propios gritos de "disculpa".

Unos cuantos ojos curiosos asomaban su cabeza por su habitación y veían a la chica correr hacia una habitación al final del pasillo y el como la habitación de donde salio se cerraba de un fuerte portazo.

Dawn llego a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

- ¿Prin?- llevo su vista atrás suyo y hallo a su Pokemon viéndola con duda. Esta solo sonrío nerviosa.

- Mañana será un día… posiblemente interesante y complicado.

* * *

Pobre Dawn! No esperaba que me saliera tan largo, pero como dije, espero que les halla gustado :3 y tambien a mi parecer es solo una situacion comica y nada sentimentalista, quiza por eso me agrado escribir este fic :D

¿Reviews? Me harian muy feliz~

Nos leemos :D


End file.
